Snap Contest 5
Event Summary Snap Contest 5 was available from 02/23/2017 to 02/28/2017 (5 Day Snap Contest) with dream-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Shining☆Starlight, FINDER OUTSIDE!, Alto Ruins Remix, Girly Dolly Remix and Sexy Geisha House were gachas used as a theme for each day. Theme List Twinkle✩Twinkle Event Gacha: Shining☆Starlight *“Hi, everyone! Thank you for waiting for me!” Changing into Pop Star from regular girl wearing special outfit ♪. I’m a star. Need fashion style makes me feel great. First Date Event Gacha: FINDER OUTSIDE! *Today I’m going on first date with someone I like. Dressed up to impress him. “Which style would he prefer?” Flowers in Castle Garden Event Gacha: Alto Ruins *“Landscape at the end of Forest…” Wandered into blooming garden of legendary castle!? “Which will be exploring this mysterious world?” My Little Girl Event Gacha: Girly Dolly *My precious doll. We will be friends, forever. “How shall I dress you today?” Horror Night Event Gacha: Sexy Geisha House *“Hey… Why don’t we hang out together?” This voice reminded me of rumor heard around this building. “Which is the Ghost sneaking up behind me…? Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 5 - Night Dream.jpg|Style Points Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 5 - Afternoon Dream.jpg|Judge Points Rewards Style Point Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Night Dream Flower Head Dress ver.A blue - Rank 1-000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Midnight Entering into Picture Book and Dream ver.A blue - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Night Dream Wavy Long Hair ver.A blue - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Midnight Dreaming Girl Style ver.A blue - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Face) Night Dream Drowsing Face ver.A blue - Rank-1-25 (Head Accessories) Night Dream Flower Head Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Night Dream Flower Head Dress ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) Midnight Entering into Picture Book and Dream ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Midnight Entering into Picture Book and Dream ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Night Dream Wavy Long Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Night Dream Wavy Long Hair ver.A blue (Tops) Midnight Dreaming Girl Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Midnight Dreaming Girl Style ver.A blue (Face) Night Dream Drowsing Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Night Dream Drowsing Face ver.A blue Judge Points Reward *'Day 1:' (Outerwear) Afternoon Dream coming out of Picture Book ver.B pink - Rank 1-000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Daydream World of Picture Book ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Daydream Long Twin Tail Hair ver.A yellow - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Afternoon Wishing One-Piece ver.A pink - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Face) Daydream Smiling Face ver.A brown - Rank-1-25 (Outerwear) Afternoon Dream coming out of Picture Book ver.B pink.jpg|(Outerwear) Afternoon Dream coming out of Picture Book ver.B pink (Avatar Decor) Daydream World of Picture Book ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Daydream World of Picture Book ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Daydream Long Twin Tail Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Daydream Long Twin Tail Hair ver.A yellow (Tops) Afternoon Wishing One-Piece ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Afternoon Wishing One-Piece ver.A pink (Face) Daydream Smiling Face ver.A brown.jpg|(Face) Daydream Smiling Face ver.A brown ---- (Show) Snap Contest 5 - Night Dream.jpg|Style Points Rewards - Show (Show) Snap Contest 5 - Afternoon Girl.jpg|Judge Points Rewards - Show Category:Events Category:Snap Contest